


Quickie

by chasingsarcasm



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Swearing, sex in a bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsarcasm/pseuds/chasingsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a kiss ass and Geoff likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

“Alright dickholes, try not to break anything while I’m gone,” Geoff announced loudly as he stood, arching his back in a satisfying stretch.

“I think I can handle these butt monkeys while you’re in your meeting with Burnie,” Jack replied, not bothering to look away from his monitor.

Gavin was tipped back in his chair, spinning in circles in the middle of the room. “Move it you manky muff,” griped Geoff, catching spinning man by the arm and shoving him out of the way, ignoring his squawk of protest. 

“Hey, boss, do me a favor and bring me a Mountain Dew?” asked Michael as he pulled his headphones down from his ears looking adorably hopeful as he did. 

“Eh. Doubt it you lazy fucker. Get it yourself.” Geoff told him with a slap to the back of the head and with that the older man was out of the room, shutting the door on Michael’s angry ranting.

Casually he made his way down the hall to the bathroom, hoping that Michael took the hint and followed him after a safe amount of time. He’d been planning this “meeting” for a week now knowing how much the younger man loved the thrill of work quickies.

After a few minutes of not entirely fake seething, Michael sighed and finally admitted defeat, leaving the room with a flimsy excuse of, “Well, I gotta pee.” He slipped out without so much as a glance from the others, even Gavin was surprisingly hard at work for once.

Michael actually did go to the bathroom, only to be slammed into the wall the moment the door closed behind him. Lips were suddenly smashed into his own making him (not squeak, he never fucking squeaked, it was more of a surprised, high pitched...) moan. There were fingers tangling in the curls at the base of his skull and gripping his hip hard enough to bruise. A solid warmth was pressed against the entire length of his body and all he could do was simply relax into it, allowing his hands to rest pathetically against the older man’s shoulders as Michael tried to regain his equilibrium. 

“Took you long enough,” Geoff panted against Michael’s mouth as he broke the kiss.

Blinking at him slowly a smile started playing across Michael’s lips but it took him a moment to recover enough of his voice to reply, “Yeah but I’ll make it worth the wait.”

“I am going to wipe that shit eating grin right off your fucking face,” Geoff growled, pressing him roughly against the wall again. He tugged sharply at the handful of hair he’d be holding, encouraging Michael to tilt his head to the left.

With a gasp Michael complied, mouth hanging open in a slight ‘o’ of surprise at the sudden thrill of pain that went straight to his cock. His brain short circuited and he scrabbled weakly for purchase, his hands finding the hem of Geoff’s shirt and shoving it up. Michael’s nails dug into the smooth skin of Geoff’s back as he bit into the curve of Michael’s neck where it met shoulder, making Michael keen and gasp. Need coursed through him as suddenly the bite turned soft, soothing the angry flesh with open-mouthed kisses. 

Panting harshly, Michael drug his blunt nails down the span of Geoff’s back, his hips canting out on their own seeking friction against the older man’s thigh. With a hiss Geoff bit into the spot on Michael’s neck again making him writhe as much as he could wedged between Geoff and the cold tile wall. While Geoff was busy soothing and sucking a bruise into Michael’s skin, he began working his free hand up the younger man’s shirt, fingers grazing lightly over a nipple sending shocks of pleasure through him.

“Ah! Geoff-” Michael started but Geoff cut him off with a harsh kiss, silencing him.

“Hush, you don’t want to be heard do you?” panted Geoff into Michael’s ear, turning his attention on it. He loved how sensitive Michael was, how he could be left a mindless, wanting, writhing mess with a few well placed touches and a bite to the neck. Running his tongue along the shell of Michael’s ear, Geoff fondly recalled a time when he’d made Michael come on his fingers with no more help than biting a dark bruise into that spot on his neck. 

Michael shook his head jerkily, hands clenching and curling under Geoff’s shirt. He was so far gone he couldn’t do much more than hang on to the other man as Geoff continued to work the pebble of flesh into hardness. Panting with the effort of keeping quiet Michael bucked up against Geoff, grinding their erections together in sweet, rough friction. Hooking a leg around Geoff’s, Michael pulled him closer seeking more as he continued to helplessly flex and drag his nails against Geoff’s back, mind unable to focus enough to do anything but grunt out strangled noises occasionally.

Fingers scratched lightly down Michael's chest on the way down to his jeans, nails catching on the peak of abused flesh causing Michael to thump his head back against the wall hard. Both of Geoff’s hands suddenly appeared at the front of Michael’s jeans, working his fly open with practiced efficency. A hand slipped in between the layers of fabric to knead Michael through his boxers at the same time Geoff’s mouth returns to that fantastic spot on his neck to give him a sharp nip.

It was too much. There was no way Michael could do it, he couldn’t keep quiet or stand or breathe with the way Geoff was teasing him, pushing all of his buttons in just the right combination. He was slowly pulling Michael apart at the seams and there was no way he could survive. He was sure he was going to die there, in an explosion of pleasure, nothing but a stain on the floor.

“Oh christ, fuck please Geoff, please. God. More, just- nnnh- something more.” He tried to buck up against the teasing hand, tried to move his own hand but he was too far gone and if he were to let go of the other man torturing him, he’d fall completely apart.

“Shhh. I’ve got you, I’ll take care of you,” Geoff whispered hotly in his ear. Just as he managed to free Michael from his boxers there was a loud thump outside the door.

“Dude there’s no way we can get this up the stairs. Like, it’s physically impossible,” they heard Kerry say. There was a shifting just on the other side of the door and Geoff stroked Michael agonizingly slowly, causing him to shudder and bite into Geoff’s shoulder to keep quiet.

“We have to- mmm- we have to be quiet,” Michael whispered harshly, pupils blown wide and clearly so far gone he’s not even on the planet anymore.

“Then shut the fuck up,” replied Geoff, kissing the younger man messily in an attempt to help him stay quiet.

“Ugh, shit! Seriously, this is impossible!” Kerry exclaimed and there was another thunk on the wall.

“It’s not impossible, just pick it up a little- yeah like that. Now tilt it some to the left... No, Kerry the other left,” Miles instructed, irritated. “Now. Okay see? We got this. Just push now, dude.”

“If this thing falls and kills me I swear to god I’m haunting your ass,” Kerry told him grumpily. Something heavy dragged along the floor slowly before finally the hall went quiet again.

In the silence Geoff returned to suckling gently on the fresh bruise at the curve of Michael’s neck, his grip tightened to just teasing, making Michael keen. He wasn’t paying attention as Michael managed to gain some sort of brain function long enough to work Geoff’s fly open and give him a firm, knee buckling stroke from root to tip.

With a hum of pleasure Geoff catches Michael’s wrist with his free hand, “Huh-uh. This is all about you.” At that Geoff gathered Michael’s hands together and pinned them firmly above his head.

Once he had the younger man at his mercy Geoff took his time, teasing his thumb along the slit to gather the pre-come to smear it along the shaft, easing his way. He continued like that, one teasing stroke up, swirling around the head with a firm stroke down, working Michael up every way he knew how. 

Michael, who was struggling so hard to be quiet, bucked forward searching for more. “Please-” he started to gasp but was cut off by a sharp press of lips to his. There was once again a scraping sound just outside the door and muted voices arguing over something.

When Michael had quietened Geoff pulled away, mouthing along the stubble of the other man’s jaw. But when Geoff gave a sharp twist of his wrist Michael couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Ah! Please -oh fuck- please. I’m so close just... more just-” he gasped, voice rough, eyes wide.

“Shut the fuck up, Michael,” Geoff hotly growled into the other man’s ear. “Be quiet, or do you want Miles and Kerry to know you like being fucked by your boss in public? Hmm? You’re such a slut for it aren’t you, Michael? My dirty little slut. You’d get down on your knees and suck me off in the middle of the office if I told you to, wouldn’t you?”

But Geoff took pity on the man, having finally broken his resolve, and stopped his teasing. “God whatever you want, Geoff, anything. Please just- ah fuck- let me come,” Michael sobbed, hands twisting in the older man’s grip, looking for purchase.

“You’re so good for me,” Geoff told him, feeling Michael’s release closing in. The younger man was wound tightly, keening almost too loudly. “Come on.”

With that Geoff pressed their mouths together harshly, swallowing Michael’s cry of pleasure. He stroked him through the aftershocks, savoring the way Michael trembled against him. When Geoff released Michael’s hands they automatically came down to rest on his shoulders, gripping tightly to steady himself. Michael pulled the older man in for a long, slow kiss, biding his time until he could hold himself upright again.

“You sure you-” Michael started, but Geoff cut him off, pulling away and going to the sink to wash his hands.

“Nope, not right now. Like I said, this was for you. You’ve been kissing my ass all week, I figured I should do something for you,” he told Michael with a smirk, eyes betraying affection. 

Michael cocked an eyebrow and asked, “Yeah?” as he pulled the other man in for another kiss. He backed Geoff against the sink, porcelain digging into his ass as Michael slowly counted Geoff’s teeth with his tongue.

Geoff groaned into Michael’s mouth as his hands came down to grip his ass, pulling him in closer-

A loud bang outside the door startled them to attention. “Oh my GOD! Dude I told you. This isn’t going to work!”

“Just... stop being such a dick, man!” The voices were strained and muffled behind something. They started to fade as a loud scrape vibrated against the other side of the wall. 

Letting out a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding, Michael started giggling. Not long after Geoff huffed out a laugh. Pulling away, Geoff cleared his throat. “Get back to work you slacker,” he told Michael as he gave him a playful shove toward the door.

“Sure thing, boss,” Michael replied with a cocky grin and slipped out into the hall where Miles and Kerry were knocking a giant metal frame repeatedly into a wall.

“No! GUYS NO!” He heard a harassed looking Kara yelp as he slipped past the mess the other two were making. 

The room was pretty quiet as the others were busy working and Michael slipped in nearly unnoticed. Ray did a double take when he saw Michael’s neck. “The toilet bite?” Ray asked in mock innocence before turning back to his screen.

“Shut the hell up,” Michael grumbled pulling his headphones back on.

When Geoff came in ten minutes later he wordlessly puts a bottle of Mountain Dew on the desk next to Michael’s arm. Michael pretended not to notice Ray’s smirk and exaggerated wink.


End file.
